Air conditioning (AC) systems are used in many passenger and commercial vehicle applications. These systems typically include a compressor unit that is mechanically driven by the vehicle's motor, for example, by using a belt to transmit rotary motion of the crankshaft in order to spin the compressor. In such applications, the motor and the compressor are designed to work with each other. For example, sufficient space is provided for the compressor and drive belt within the engine compartment, and the motor is designed to provide ample horsepower to drive the compressor while also propelling the vehicle.
Electrical air conditioning systems are also used in some vehicular applications. In some examples, the compressors are driven by alternating current power, e.g., a 120 v rooftop AC unit driven by an onboard generator of a motor home. In some examples, the motor, compressors and power components are designed to work with each other. For example, some vehicles come from the factory equipped with an alternator or generator that is sized to power the compressor, and the motor is designed to provide ample horsepower to drive the alternator or generator with enough energy to power the compressor while also propelling the vehicle.